Colocataires
by CookiesHime
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura sont trois amis d'enfances, actuellement ils vivent ensembles dans un appart. Cette fanfiction parleras de leurs aventures. Trouver l'amour, réconcilier un couple d'amis, découvrir son orientation sexuelle. Et tout sa avec HUMOUR ! UA SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

BONJOUR ! Bonsoir à toutes et à tous si il y a des tous ! Aujourd'hui je poste une nouvelle fanfiction (profitons-en avant la rentrée) Alors c'est parti !

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

-Bonjour

Dit Naruto d'une voix ensommeillée

-Salut ! T'a encore veillé tard ?

Répondit la voix (trop) enjouée de Sakura

-Ouais …

-Page blanche ?

-Ouais …

-Café ?

-Pourquoi pas.

Sakura se dirigea vers la cafetière et servie une tasse à son colocataire

-C'est quand que tu doit rendre le chapitre ?

-Un mois, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais foutre dedans …

-Oh sa va passer !

-J'espère sa feras la troisième fois que je rendrais un chapitre en retard sinon …

-Bonjour

Grogna Sasuke, d'une sensuelle voix de réveil

-Pareil que Naruto j'imagine t'a travaillé toute la nuit ?

-J'en ai ras-le-cul de ce foutu article.

Fut la réponse qu'obtenue Sakura

-Oh mes pauvres chéris ! Bon j'y vais! Les gars !

-A plus

Firent Naruto et Sasuke d'une même voix

-Rentre chez toi Kiba !

S'exclama Sakura en frappant la cuisse du jeune vétérinaire allongé sur le canapé du salon

-Quand ta meilleure amie répondras à mes appels

Répondit celui-ci toujours dans les bras de morphée.

Sakura prise une pomme rouge sur le bar avantt de partir en claquant la porte laissant les trois jeunes homme à l'état de larve seuls dans l'appartement.

Sasuke se leva et se servit une tasse de café. Puis se rassit et tout cela sans ouvrir la bouche, pas qu'il était très bavard mais la c'était un silence grincheux, chacun de ses pas traduisaient sa colère de ne pas avoir dormi encore une fois.

-Hey Sasuke je peux en a-

-Rentre chez toi.

Sasuke s'enferma dans sa chambre.

-Naruto mon pote !

-Tu devrais aller voir Ino.

Puis Naruto s'enferma à son tour dans sa chambre.

-Faux frères souffla Kiba avant de retourner sous ses couvertures.

Il est à présent midi et Kiba est parti travailler depuis 10h et Naruto et Sasuke ne sont toujours pas sortis de leurs chambres.

-J'EN AIE MARRE !

Se mit à hurler Naruto pêt à s'arracher les cheveux

-Ta gueule ! Cria Sasuke de sa chambre

Naruto se leva et entra dans la chambre de Sasuke

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Sasuke était dans un état presque aussi pitoyable que Naruto, des cernes le teint encore plus pâle les cheveux en batailles et les yeux rouges de fatigue.

-On-

-Nan.

-Mais tu m'a même pas laisser finir !

-Le mot « on » implique que je vais devoir faire quelque chose, et donc bouger de ce bureau, chose que je ne ferais pas tant que je n'aurais pas fini ce foutu article.

-Juste-

-Dégage tu me déconcentre.

Naruto sorti de la chambre de Sasuke et ferma la porte, il était resté devant, réfléchissant à une tactique pour pouvoir finir sa phrase.

-Je sais que tu est devant ma chambre ! Retourne travailler dobe.

Naruto grogna et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Soudain il se leva et couru à toutes vitesse dan la chambre de Sasuke

-VIENT ON VA MANGER DES RAMENS POU-

-NON ! T'ES SOURD MERDE ! J'AI SA A FINIR !

-Fais une pause au moins...

-Non.

-Si t'y arrive pas maintenant c'est pas en restant assis devant un écran vide que tu vas réussir quoi que ce soit !

-T'es pas le meilleure personne pour dire ce genre de choses Naruto, t'es pas la meilleure personne pour donner des conseils en fait.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est faux ! Je suis la meilleure personne pour donner des conseils dans tout cet appart !

-Non.

-Si ! Je vous donne tout le temps des conseils !

-Mais on ne t'écoute jamais Naruto.

-Vraiment ?! Mais vous êtes vraiment horribles ! Vous me faites croire que je vaux quelque chose, que je vous serre, que je suis le bon pote qui donne des conseils et depuis le début c'était un mensonge ?

-La ferme Naruto

-Depuis qu'on se connait je fais des nuits blanches pour vous conseiller quand vous avez des problèmes et tout sa pour rien ?!

-Naruto

-Je me sens profondément trahis ! Sasuke.

-Naruto arrête sa !

-Tu me cris dessus ! Alors que je suis si faible émotionnellement ?! Quel être horrible es-tu pour traiter ton meilleur ami comme sa !

-Je suis moi. Naruto maintenant dégage.

-Je ne partirais pas tant que tu n'aura pas mis tes chaussures des vêtements, moins … Pyjama et que tu auras pas lavé ton visage de beau gosse pour y enlever tout ces immondices !

Sasuke soupira, puis se leva de sa chaise et fixa Naruto de ses yeux onyx

-Tu vas me regarder m'habiller ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Naruto dégage.

-Ok.

Naruto sorti et ferma la porte de la chambre de son colocataire, puis parti prendre une douche.

-Oye dobe ! Dépêche toi de sortir de là c'est toi qui m'a fait sortir ! Ne me fait pas perdre mon temps encore !

-Oui, oui ! J'arrive !

Naruto ouvrit la porte de l'autre salle de bain de leur appartement et sorti

-Oh non.

Sasuke se mit à rire

-Tu ne sors pas avec ce t-shirt.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il à mon t-shirt !

-Je ne l'aime pas ! Je ne sors pas avec toi tant que tu ne l'a pas enlevé !

-J'aime ce t-shirt je te signal

-Il est immonde !

-J'adore ce t-shirt et je ne te permet pas de l'insulter ! Excuse toi !

-Attends ? Tu veux que je présente mes excuses à un horrible t-shirt Orange avec une grenouille dessus ?

-Oui exactement excuse-toi à la grenouille !

-Non ! Je ne m'excuserais pas ! À la grenouille

Naruto fit bouger les lèvre de la grenouille sur son t-shirt

-Tu me vexe Sasuke je ne te pensais pas si méchant !

-Naruto arrête sa

-Aller Sasuke excuse-toi !

-Non non non

-Ou tu préfère m'embrasser ! Je me transformerais en jolie princesse !

-Arrête Naruto c'est trop bizarre je retourne travailler.

-Non ok ! je l'enlève ! Regarde !

Naruto enleva son t-shirt et fit bouger ses pectoraux

-Naruto arrête de faire bouger tes pec-

-Ils dansent

-Non ils ne dansent pas

Naruto fredonna « Eye of tiger »

-Ok je retourne travailler.

-Non c'est bon je vais m'habiller !

Naruto s'enferma dans sa chambre et ressortit avec un t-shirt Orange en col v

-Oh pourquoi tout le temps de l'orange ?!

-Sa reflète ma personnalité ! Je suis un soleil

-Le soleil est jaune

-Non ! Le soleil est un Jaune -Naruto porta ses index à ses cheveux – Et Orange -Puis il porta ses index à son t-shirt-

-Aller viens on so-

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement frappant Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes ! Ici est le deuxième chapitre de "Colocataire" comme c'est bientôt la rentrée je ne pense pas que je serais aussi ... Disons "fréquente" dans mes post. Donc voilà !

Enjoy !

* * *

-OU IL EST !

Ino entra comme une furie. Elle souleva les coussins du fauteuil et dévasta tout le reste de l'appartement.

-oh oh OH ! Salope ! Tu ne rentre pas comme sa chez les gens ! Hey ! J'ai pris du temps à la ranger cette biblohotèque !

Sasuke s'approcha d'Ino une aura menaçante l'entourait, Naruto le pris par les épaules pour l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre.

-I-Ino qu'est que tu cherche au juste ?

-KIBA !

-Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse être dans le frigo …

-Dégage de là pétasse ! Ou je vais te tuer !

-Sasuke calme-toi

-Je vais la tuer Naruto.

-Non tu iras en prison et tu ne pourra pas finir ton article.

-OH MON DIEU !

On entendait Ino hurler de la chambre de Naruto.

Le blond se mit à courir Sasuke le suivait d'un pas plus lent, il marchait. Quand Naruto entra dans sa chambre il trouvait Ino avec son t-shirt I love Sakura dans les mains.

-T'a gardé ce truc ? J e croyais que ta lubie pour Sakura était passée !

-Je... C'est pas ce que tu crois

Bégaya Naruto.

-Sérieux mec t'es pitoyable !

-Ok Sasuke tu peux la tuer.

-Merci Naruto mais de 1 je n'avais pas besoin de ton autorisation et de 2 elle a beau être un pétasse, une blondasse mais elle à raison, c'et pathétique, tu est pitoyable.

-C'est mon pyjama

-Tu aime toujours Sakura ?

Lui demanda Ino un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Pas du tout, nous sommes des amis comme … Willow et Alex dans Buffy contre les vampires.

-Willow était amoureuse d'Alex avant de devenir lesbienne Naruto, tu est lesbienne Naruto ?

-Non. Euh enfin oui ! J'aime les femmes je ne suis pas gay ! Alors comme Luke et Lorelai dans Gilmore Girl !

-Ils finissent ensembles. Et … T'as vraiment regardé Gilmore Girl ?

-Oui !

-Tu est gay Naruto !

Sasuke éclata de rire

-Arrête de rire Sasuke !

-Moins Gay que Naruto sa n'existe pas, il se masturbe encore en pensant à Jessica Alba, et à Courtney Cox.

-Courtney Cox ?

Ino se mit à rire

-Courtney Cox ? C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais ! Tu me dégoûte Naruto, et après quoi ? Whitney Houston ? Tu peux pas faire tes cochonneries en pensant à Megan Fox ou Beyonce ou Rihanna comme tout le monde ? Bref Kiba n'est pas là ? Je m'en vais.

-Ne reviens plus jamais.

Cria Sasuke alors qu'Ino refermait la porte d'entrée.

-Bon ! on-

-Je retourne travailler.

-Quoi mais non ! Tu m'avais promis

-Je n'ai rien promis.

-Aller j'ai enlevé le t-shirt crapeau pour toi

-Ce n'est pas un sacrifce, tu devrais le brûler.

-Aller

-Elle m'a coupé l'appétit

-Elle ne t'a rien fait ! Moi elle m'a dit que j'étais gay !

-Tu aime Gilmore Girl

-JE NE SUIS AS GAY !

-Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi tors nu Naruto

-Non ! Je ne suis pas gay ! Quel genre de Gay fait danser ses pectoraux aussi bien que moi !

-Je retourne travailler.

-Sasuke ! Non tu peux pas me faire sa !

-Si.

-Je m'ennuie à mourir !

-Travaille

-Je n'ai pas d'inspiration ! C'est horrible ! Sa fait deux tomes que sa dure ! Je vais mourir Sasuke ici et maintenant !

-Eh bien dans ce cas on se retrouveras bientôt là-haut puisque si je ne rends pas mon article dans 6 jours je vais me faire tuer par mon patron.

-Tu est un faux frère.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu être un vrai frère, surtout le tien, Naruto.

-Tu es si cruel Sasuke.

Gémit Naruto en portant la main sur son cœur

-Laisse-moi tranquille

-Tu finiras vieux, moche grincheux et méchant !

-Je ne finirais pas moche.

Répondit Sasuke en s'enfermant dans sa chambre.

-Si ton cœur est moche ! Le reste le deviendras ! Si tu ne m'emmène pas manger des Ramens chez Ichiraku !

-Je ne te crois pas !

-Tu ne connais pas le portrait de Dorian gray

-Je ne suis pas une peinture ! Je ne serais jamais une peinture ! Et l'on ne feras jamais d'autoportrait de moi !

-Sakura arrive à qu'elle heure ?

-Quatorze heure …. Sauf si elle se perds, ou rencontre un mec.

-Je retourne travailler.

-Bien Naruto bonne décision !

Naruto entra dans sa chambre et rouvrit son ordinateur, il fixa l'écran, il écrivait des romans pour adolescents, et depuis le tome 4 c'est vrai son héroïne Joan était déjà habituée à sa nouvelle vie, 'fin presque, elle était déjà proche de son amie et elle était tombée amoureuse …

-Ah j'ai trouvé !

Naruto se mit à taper sur son clavier frénétiquement, les images lui venaient, les mots, les phrases lui faisaient oublier a faim, il travaillais et il en était heureux

-SA C'EST L'INSPIRATION BABY !

Hurla Naruto tout en riant

-LA FERME !

Lui répondit la voix concentrée de Sasuke, il continuait à écrire encore et encore quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit

-LES MECS JE SUIS AMOUREUSE !

-LA FERME ! JE TRAVAILLE ! MERDE !

Hurla Sasuke

-EH BIEN FAIT UNE PAUSE ! J'AI BESOIN DE VOUS LES GARS !

Naruto sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers Sakura et posa ses mains sur les frêles épaules de la jeune fille

-Écoute Sakura, je viens de trouver l'inspiration, j'ai écrit 6 pages à l'instant

-Oh c'est génial ! Je suis super contente pour toi !

-Mais j'ai encore besoin d'écrire, j'ai l'inspiration et si je n'écrit pas elle va se vexer et partir.

-Comme ta dernière petite amie ?

Demanda innocemment Sakura

-Oui exacteme- Non ! Non ! Je, j'ai je dois écrire, j'ai enfin de l'inspiration ok donc je.

-Okay, vas-y, on en reparleras tout à l'heure !

Naruto s'enferma dans sa chambre et Sakura posa son sac, puis se servit un verre d'eau

-OH NON ! MERDE !

Sakura se mise à sourire, posa son verre d'eau et regarda Naruto sortir de sa chambre.

-Tu l'a fais exprès ?

-Hum ?

Fit innocemment Sakura en levant les yeux vers Naruto

-De me parler de mon ex.

-Sa te fais perdre ton inspiration ? Oh Naruto J'en suis vraiment désolée !

-Vas-y dit il s'appelle comment ?

-Saï !

-Hum okay, il ait quoi dans la vie ?

-Peintre ! Ses peintures sont magnifiques ! Il y a tellement d'émotion dedans !

-Il à fait des nus ?

-Quoi ?! Mais ! NON ! Enfin je sais pas POURQUOI tu me demande sa ?!

-Pour être sûr que sa ne sois pas un dépravé.

-Les peintres qui font des nus ne sont pas forcément des dépravés !

-Tu as dit forcément

-Chut.

-OK continue

-Hum il est un peu bizarre …

-OK

-Quand il sourit, quand il parle, on est pas sûr de ce qu'il veut dire, tu vois Mais il est à tomber !

-OK Ne sors pas avec ce type

-QUOI ?! Mais POURQUOI ?

-Tu l'a dit toi même ! C'est un artiste louche !

-J'ai pas dit louche ! Et tu est un artiste !

-Pas la même chose.

-Et puis je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis !

-QUOI ?! Tu m'a fait perdre mon inspiration ! Juste pour me parler de ce pervers !

-RHA ! TU M'ÉNERVE ! VAS l'ÉCRIRE TON STUPIDE ROMAN

-JE NE PEUX PAS TU M'A FAIT PERDRE MON INSPIRATION !

-OH EXCUSE-MOI DE VOULOIR PARTAGER MA VIE SENTIMENTALE AVEC MON MEILLEUR AMI !

-TU L'AS DIT ! MON MEILLEUR AMI ! JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE ET JE NE SUIS PAS GAY ! TU DEVRAIS APPELER INO POUR SA ! OU HINATA !

-OH EXCUSE DE MONOPOLISER TON ESPRIT DE MEC ! D'HOMME ! DE MÂLE !

Sasuke sorti de sa chambre et se mit entre les deux amis

-Sakura, ce mec est sûrement un violeur ou un fou dangereux mais tu vas quand même sortir avec lui donc ce n'est pas grave. Et Naruto, tu est gay! admet-le ! Tu aima Gilmore Girl ! Assez pour te comparer avec les personnages !

-Sérieux ?

Sakura commença à rire

-Non ! Sasuke ! Tu connais la série ! Toi aussi tu-

-Oh non ! Mon frère me forçait à regarder.

-Eh bien-

-Itachi est gay.

-Qu- Mais Quoi?! Sa peut pas être vrai ! Je suis un vrai hétéro ! J'aime les gros seins ! Et les belles fesses !

-Laisse tomber Naruto.

-Les gars, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette maison ?

-Ta salope est passée par là.

-Ino ? Pourquoi ?

-Elle cherchait Kiba.

-Oh.

-Écoute Sakura ! Je ne veut plus la voir ici ! Je ne veux plus la voir du tout !

S'énerva Sasuke, Sakura se pinça les lèvres, elle le faisait quand elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

-Non qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

Sasuke exaspéré se pinçait l'arête du Nez

-Je l'ai invitée elle et Kiba pour un dîner de Réconciliation

-OH MON DIEU ! NON ! RIEN DE PIRE QUE D'ENTENDRE CETTE TRUIE CRIER ! Je dors chez mon frère ce soir

-Oh non Sasuke !

-Je veux rien savoir.

Sasuke s'enferma dans sa chambre, puis ressortit quelques secondes après.

-Je peux pas, il revoit son copain ce soir sa va être bruyant. Naruto, ce soir Ramens

-Sa te dérange pas de sortir avec un homosexuel ?

-Non. Je veux juste échapper à Ino et ses beuglements, deux fois dans une journée c'est trop.

-Oh les gars ! S'il vous plaît j'ai besoin de vous ! Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir gérer toutes les futures disputes !

-Tu n'avais qu'a pas leurs demander de dîner ic- Attends, dis moi que ce n'est pas un de tes coups foireux du genre « Je t'invite mais il ne sait pas que tu est là »

Sakura détourna ses yeux du regards trop profond de Sasuke avant de murmurer

-Si.

-OH Sakura ! Sa ne fonctionne jamais !

S'emporta Naruto

-C'est ce que j'allait dire.

-Écoutez, vous voulez encore voir les jolies cuisses de Kiba de bon matin ?

-Non.

Avait soufflé Naruto en baissant la tête.

-Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche.

Sasuke s'enferma dans sa chambre.

-Gagné !

Ria Sakura.

-BON ! Et si je faisait à manger !

Naruto sauta de joie, il avait terriblement faim et l'arrivée d'Ino l'avait privé d'un bon repas.


	3. Chapter 3

Saaalut ! Me revoilà pour le troisième chapitre de Colocataires ! OUI il est super court MAH l'inspiration m'a dit au revoir et c'est horrible. En fait elle m'a dit au revoir juste pour Colocataires car elle à bien voulue me faire un potit coucou pour commencer une autre fiction ! Oh mon dieu et puis les cours décidément j'ai du mal à reprendre …. Mais c'est pas grave vous avez votre chapitre donc c'est bon. AH OUI ! Je vais tenter JE DIS BIEN TENTER de tenir un rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines pour colocataires et TENTER de poster un truc Chaque semaine TENTER ! J'ai une fiction Tadato qu'il faudrait bien que je ressorte du placard tiens ...

Colocataires chapitre 3

* * *

Naruto et Sakura avaient mangés ensembles, tandis que Sasuke, lui avait mangé après, dans sa chambre, en travaillant, il avait presque fini son article,et il était hors de question qu'il perde sa concentration. Il avait réussi à travailler de chez lui et ce n'était pas pour rendre des article en retard et médiocre. Quand à Naruto, lui avait retrouvé un peu de son inspiration. Il est vrai que les déboires amoureux de son amie l'inspirait un peu mais si il le lui disait il se prendrais un coup de poing tellement puissant que sa tête volerait à mètre du reste de son corps. Sakura, elle cherchais quoi préparer pour le soir. Et surtout comment réconcilier ses amis.

-AAAAH !

Sakura leva la tête de ses livres de cuisine.

-SASUKE NE TUE PAS NARUTO !

-QUOI ?! POURQUOI IL DEVRAIT ME TUER.

Hurla Naruto en sortant de sa chambre en entendant le hurlement si inhabituel du brun.

Sakura et Naruto entrèrent dans la chambre de Sasuke. Il était assis sur sa chaise de bureau, la tête en arrière laissant pendre ses bras des deux cotés de son corps.

-I-il est mort ?

Chuchota Naruto inquiet.

-Non je ne pense pas …

Répondit Sakura.

Le corps se mit à bouger

-Bordel ….

-Sasuke tout va bien ?

S'enquit Naruto en posant délicatement sa main sur l'épaule du brun.

-Putain, j'ai enfin fini.

Sakura et Naruto soupirèrent de soulagement.

-Donc tu vas bien.

Assura Sakura.

-Il est temps de revire.

Sasuke se leva, la main de Naruto toujours posée sur son épaule, il regarda Naruto dans les yeux, puis pris sa main et la posa sur la tête de Sakura. Les deux le regardaient la bouche grande ouverte. Puis il retira son t-shirt et jeta un œil derrière lui.

-Dehors.

Naruto et Sakura obéirent mais il restèrent juste derrière la porte jusqu'à que Sasuke sorte.

-Sasuke !

Cria Sakura.

-Tu brille !

Continua Naruto

Sasuke sourit en coin et s'avança dans la cuisine sans porter attention au deux corps qui le suivait. Il pris sa bouteille de jus de tomate il en prit un gorgée et se retourna vers ses deux colocataires.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

Grogna t-il

-Quelle transformation !

S'exclamèrent Naruto et Sakura en cœur

-Tu est Magnifique !

Continua Naruto.

-Vous commencez à être lourds là.

Naruto s'excusa. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Sasuke.

-C'est parce qu'on est contents que tu en ai fini avec sa ! T'a l'air détendu, enfin autant que d'habitude.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers Naruto. Il fixais le sourire de son ami.

-Naruto à raison ! BON ! Les gars ! Il nous faut un plan !

Sasuke tourna la tête vers Sakura.. . Un plan ? De quoi elle parle ?

-Un plan ?

Demanda Naruto comme si il avait lu dans les pensées du brun.

-Pour réconcilier Ino et Kiba ! Bien sûr !

* * *

Je vous avais dit qu'il était super court T-T je devrais avoir honte ….

Bref si vous penser aussi que je devrais avoir TRÈS HONTE de la taille de ce chapitre laisser une Review ! Sa fais toujours plaisir !

Grande Princesse Des Cookies Yaoïste.


	4. Chapter 4

Saalut ! OUI ! Ce chapitre aussi est court ! MAIS ! Mais mais … Je le poste en avance ! Alors euh Voilà ! A et aussi je l'ai écrit en 25 minutes. VOILI VOILOU !

* * *

-Le plan ? Quel plan ?

-Le plan pour réconcilier Ino et Kiba !

-Sakura !

Se plaignit Naruto

-Non ! On ne réfléchis pas TU réfléchis. Moi je t'aide pas tu t'es mise là-dedans toute seule.

-Mais ! Sasuke ! T'es méchant ! T'es impitoyable. Naruto ? Tu vas m'aider hein ?

Naruto allait ouvrir la bouche, mais il reçu un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il se retourna vers Sasuke qui lui fit « non » de la tête. Il allait dire non mais Sakura avait sa tête de chaton trop mignon. Il voulait changer d'avis mais il senti une main sur la sienne, il se retourna vers Sasuke et le vit avec un regard sévère.

-POURQUOI C'EST TOUJOURS MOI !

Naruto lâcha la main de Sasuke et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Sasuke s'apprêtait à rejoindre Naruto mais Sakura l'attrapa par le bras.

-Laisse-moi y aller.

Fit elle le regard sérieux.

-Et puis tu le persuade de t'aider.

-Sasuke !

Sakura savait que le regard mignon ne fonctionnerais pas alors elle tenta d'user de ses « charmes naturels »

-Sakura je ne suis pas sensible à sa tu le sais.

Sakura lâcha le bras de Sasuke et dit d'un air taquin.

-Sa main est douce ?

Les joues albâtre du brun prirent une teinte rosée et il couru dans la chambre de Naruto, laissant derrière lui une Sakura au sourire tendre.

-Hey frappe !

-Non

Naruto fit claquer sa langue sur son palais.

-Aujourd'hui j'ai dit que tu nous servais à rien.

Commença Sasuke.

-T'a jamais dit sa

-J'ai dû oublier de le dire, bref. J'ai dit qu'on écoutais jamais tes conseils, mais c'est faux... T'es le troisième tu nous départage Sakura et moi.

-Attends, tu veux être gentil ?

-C'est la dernière fois. ET C'était pas prévu.

-Pourquoi t'es venu ?

-Pour te dire que t'a pas intérêt à aider Sakura et parce si j'étais pas entré, sa aurais été elle.

Sasuke leva la tête vers les mûrs de la chambre de Naruto, rien avait changé... La même couleur orange, des poster de mangas et de grenouilles, des faux shurikens set de faux kunaïs.

-J'y vais

-Attends

Naruto avait attrapé le bras de Sasuke.

-Sa fait longtemps qu'on est pas restés comme sa tout les deux.

-Mouais …

-Allonge-toi.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Sa fait combien de temps que t'a pas changé tes draps ?….

-Fais pas ta sucrée*

-J'ai pas en-

Naruto avait tiré Sasuke sur son lit.

-Je déteste travailler

Se plaignit Naruto.

-...

-Pourquoi on à grandis Sas'ke?

Sasuke passa ses bras derrière sa tête et regarda le plafond

-J'en ai aucune idée...

* * *

* « Fais pas ta sucrée » Chez moi on a nos propres expressions et fais pas ta sucrée en fais partie parce que je savais pas comment le dire en vrai, Oh et sa sort aussi de Smallville les tout premiers épisodes, c'est Chloé qui le dit. Sinon sa veut dire « Fais pas ta précieuse, ta bourgeoise » ect.

Oh et la raison de la taille du chapitre c'est que je voulais garder ce moment pour lui tout seul, je trouve que c'est mieux car sa montre que Sasuke et Naruto sont proches et c'est un moment trop doux pour mettre un quelconque gag derrière … Enfin ce n'est que mon avis.

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous plu ! Et laissez de Reviews sa fais toujours plaisir !

Grande Princesse du royaume des Cookie Yaoïstes.


	5. Chapter 5

Saalut ! en ce beau samedi de vacances ! je poste le chapitre 5 de colocataires ! j'espère que vous allez apprécier !

* * *

Sasuke observa son ami et remarqua depuis combien de temps il le connaissait, il voulu ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son ne sorti

-Les gars !

Sakura était entrée dans la chambre de Naruto.

Sasuke fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, puis il grogna un « Quoi »

-Aidez-moi !

-Fous nous la paix déjà qu'on est contre.

-C'est pour le repas

Naruto leva la tête précipitamment, puis se leva.

-T'inquiète pas Sakura je suis sur le coup !

Sasuke attrapa le bras de Naruto qui retomba sur le lit.

-Attends, je viens d'y penser, Sakura pourquoi tu les a pas invités au restaurent ?

-Si ils hurlent je ne veut pas avoir honte, et ici je peux les enfermer.

Sasuke hocha la tête et lâcha le bras de son ami.

Naruto suivi Sakura en sautillant.

Et Sasuke resta allongé, seul sur le lit de son ami.

-NARUTO NON !

Sasuke se réveilla.

-Mais si !

-POSE CE SEL !

-IL EN MANQUE !

-NON !

Sasuke se retourna dans le lit et grogna « Ils peuvent pas faire moins de bruits »

Il observa les mûrs de la chambre

Sa n'avait pas changé, à croire que Naruto avait accroché les mêmes posters et objets aux mêmes endroits.

Et pourtant …

« -Oi Sas'ke !

-Hum.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur une balançoire dans la cours de leur école primaire.

-Il faut que je te montre un truc dans ma chambre tu viens chez moi ?

-Si c'est des magazines pour adultes …

-Non pas du tout ! C'est encore mieux !

-C'est quoi ?

Sasuke leva la tête vers Naruto, son ami n'avait pas l'habitude d'être mystérieux.

-Tu le verra que si tu viens chez moi !

-D'accord.

-GÉNIAL !

Le soir Sasuke était venu chez Naruto, les parents de celui-ci n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Naruto avait tiré Sasuke dans les escaliers.

-AH Naruto att- !

Naruto ouvrit la porte.

Sasuke observa la chambre de son ami, les mûrs bleu marines étaient à peine visibles sous les posters, les photos et les objets posés aux murs. Ses yeux brillaient, c'était fouillis mais beau. Sasuke n'avait jamais vu sa … puis il baissa les yeux, et un regard blasé s'installa sur son visage. Le sol était dans le même état que les murs.

-Assied-toi.

-Où ?

-Sur le lit !

Répondit Naruto.

-Ou est le lit

Naruto souffla et poussa Sasuke sur son lit.

Sasuke fit claquer sa langue sur son palais.

-Là.

Puis Naruto se mit à rire, comme il le faisait souvent, un rire cristallin heureux et innocent.

Puis il sorti une boite de sous son lit, il l'ouvrit et il y avait une petite grenouille à l'intérieur.

Sasuke leva un sourcil.

-Une toute petite grenouille ?

-Oui mais elle est à moi !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Elle m'a suivit ! C'est MA grenouille !

-C'est sa que tu voulais me montrer ?

-Oui ! … Tu ne trouve pas sa génial ?

Il voulu être froid comme d'habitude et répondre « Non » Mais les yeux de Naruto brillaient tellement.

-Heu … Si.

-Je sais pas comment l'appeler !

-...

-Enfin si j'ai pleins d'idées mais je sais pas quel nom choisir !

-...

-J'ai Kyubi.

-Oublie.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est une grenouille sa n'a même pas de queue.

-... Oh Gamabunta.

-...

Le visage de Sasuke resta neutre. Alors Naruto continua.

-Gamakichi.

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux de Sasuke.

-Gamakichi ? Tu aime ?

Sasuke tourna la tête de coté un peu gêné ce qu'il allait dire.

-C'est … Mignon.

-T'a raison ! Gamakichi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha ! Sa le fait non ?

-P-Pourquoi t'a mit mon nom de famille à coté ?!

Fit Sasuke les joues définitivement rouges.

-Parce que. Elle est à nous.

Sasuke regarda Naruto dans les yeux, ses joues aussi étaient rouges. »

Deux mois après leurs parents périrent dans un accident de train.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« S-Sasuke … Je t'aime.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses se tenait devant Sasuke les mains sur le cœur la tête baissée et le rouge imprimé sur la totalité de son visage.

-Pas moi ….

La fille leva les yeux vers Sasuke et sourit tristement.

-Je m'en doutais, m-mais il fallait juste que je te le dise.

Sasuke la regarda de haut le visage totalement fermé, puis il tourna les talons.

-T'aurais pu être moins dur avec elle, elle est mignonne.

C'était exclamé Naruto une fois que Sasuke l'eut rejoint.

-Je trouve pas.

-Moi je trouve, et puis je l'aime bien Sakura. Je crois que je tombe amoureux.

-Pourquoi tu lui dit pas ?

-Je lui dit mais elle me frappe et m'insulte.

-Alors c'est une salope.

-Tu devrais pas dire sa ….

-Pourquoi je le pense.

Naruto souffla, Sasuke ne comprendrais jamais ce genre de choses.

-Sinon j'ai un truc à te montrer ! Tu viens chez moi ?

Fit Naruto d'un ton détaché.

-Si c'est un porno je te tue.

-Promis c'en est pas un.

Naruto entoura les épaules de Sasuke de son bras puis souffla « C'est mieux » avec son éternel sourire.

Sasuke le repoussa.

-Fais pas sa.

Le soir Sasuke entrai chez Naruto.

-Ton grand-père est pas là ?

-Non il voyage. Aller dépêche !

-C'est bon.

Naruto tira Sasuke dans les escaliers sans que celui-ci eu le temps d'enlever sa deuxième chaussure et son manteau.

-Hé ! Calme-toi !

Naruto ouvrit la porte et poussa Sasuke à l'intérieur

-T'as déjà rangé ta chambre une fois dans ta vie ?

Naruto rigola puis poussa Sasuke sur son lit. Sasuke fit claquer sa langue sur son palais. Naruto se mit à quatre pattes sous sont lit et un petit animal suivi la main que Naruto venait de faire sortir de son lit.

-Un renard ?!

-Un _bébé _renard.

-T'es au courant du capital dangereux d'un renard ?

-Un _bébé_ renard.

-Tu sais combien de de renards agressent des gens à Konoha ?

-_Bébé _re-

-Je sais que c'est un bébé ! Mais sa grandit !

-Il est pas dangereux !

-Comment tu peux l'affirmer ?

-Il est à moi.

-Comment sa à toi ?

Fit Sasuke agacé

-Il m'a suivi !

Sasuke soupira fit claquer sa langue contre sa langue contre son palais puis se pinça l'arrête du nez. Ce qui montrait son degrés d'agacement.

-Par contre je ne sais pas comment l'appeler

-Tu sais que c'est illégal ?

-J'hésite entre plusieurs prénoms.

-Kyubi.

Fit Sasuke.

-Comment tu sais ?!

-Tout les animaux que tu croise tu les appelle Kyubi.

-Kyubi Namikze-Uzumaki-Uchiha !

-Arrête avec sa.

-Aller ! Tu serais un bon père ! »

1 Mois après Sakura s'était faite violée par son cousin.

« -Sasuke.

-Quoi ?

Sasuke et Naruto étaient assis sous un arbre dans la cours de leur lycée à manger leur déjeuner.

-Tu veux pas l'aider.

-Et lui faire croire que je m'intéresse à elle ?

Naruto soupira,

-Ok, moi j'y vais.

Naruto se leva et rejoignit Sakura qui mangeai son déjeuné seule.

-Salut.

Fit Naruto. En souriant.

-T'es venu pourquoi faire ? Te moquer ? Ou profiter de la situation ?

Fit Sakura sur ses gardes.

-Non je suis Naruto crétin tu sais le petit chiens qui te suivais partout et qui hurlait sur tout les toit qu'il était amoureux de toi.

-Sakura lui lança un regard noir.

-Désolé, je viens juste te tenir compagnie. Je sais ce que c'est … D'être seul.

-...

-Moi j'ai perdu mes parents quand j'étais petit. Mais heureusement j'avais Sasuke mon meilleur ami.

OH !

La jeune fille sursauta.

-J'ai un renard ! Tu veux venir le voir ?!

-Naruto dépêche-toi ! Je vais apporter sa à Kyubi.

Fit Sasuke grincheux.

Naruto tendit une main à Sakura qui la saisit

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Mon grand-père est pas là vient.

Sakura allait retirer ses chaussures mais Naruto la tira dans sa chambre. Laissant Sasuke seul derrière. Sasuke claqua sa langue contre son palais. Entra après Naruto et Sakura. Kyubi qui était devenu un grand renard couru vers Sasuke et se frotta contre lui et accessoirement contre le sac de restes de viande qu'il tenait, Sasuke se baissa et caressa la tête de Kyubi en souriant. Puis Kyubi parti voir Naruto il lui renifla la main et s'éloigna de lui en constatant qu'il n'avait rien pour lui.

-Mais …

Fit Naruto déçu.

-Il me préfère, c'est son coté Uchiha

rigola Sasuke.

Kyubi passa à coté de Sakura puis l'ignora complètement.

-C'est parce qu'il te connaît pas encore.

Fit Naruto en ricanant.

2 Mois après Ils durent confier kyubi à un parc Naturel.

-Aller Naruto lâche la laisse

Hurlait Sakura alors que Naruto pleurais.

Sasuke, lui caressait la tête de Kyubi en lui soufflant à l'oreille que Naruto était une femmelette.

Puis Naruto confia enfin la laisse à l'employé du parc. Sakura tira Naruto et Sasuke resta en arrière. Il empoigna le col de l'employé.

-Cet animal n'est pas un animal sauvage, si il a un mauvais traitement c'est toute la société Uchiha qui vengera cet animal c'est clair ?

L'employé hocha la tête paniqué.

Puis Sasuke s'abaissa à Kyubi.

-Je prendrais soin de Naruto t'inquiète.

-ON VIENDRA TE VOIR TOUT LES JOURS KYUBI !

Hurlait Naruto au loin.

-Arrête !

Hurlait Sakura.

Sasuke fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. « Ce qu'ils pouvaient être bruyant »

Puis il attrapa Naruto par le coude.

-Kyubi va te trouver pitoyable …

Naruto pris une expression horrifiée puis il se redressa bomba le torse et hurla « T'inquiète pas ! Mec je reviendrais » avant de fredonner la chanson d'un quelconque film d'action Sakura soupira et Sasuke esquissa un minuscule sourire. »

Et depuis, ils étaient tout les trois inséparables.

* * *

-OH JE SUIS SÛRE QU'IL Y A TROP DE POIVRE !

-Mais non !

Sasuke grogna et sorti de la chambre.

-Laissez-moi regarder.

Naruto et Sakura s'écartèrent.

-Immonde.

Fit Sasuke moqueur

-QUOI ?!

Firent les deux pseudo cuistots.

-J'ai une idée.

Sasuke posa sur la table une pile de prospectus.

Commandez.

* * *

Voilà ! c'était le chapitre 5 de Colocataires ! Le dîner de réconciliation de Kiba et Ino approche ! et j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, au début j'avait beaucoup de mal à l'écrire parce que je savais pas ni comment placer les souvenirs, ni quoi mettre dedans, un moment j'avais même renoncer à l'écrire ... Mais le voilà ! et j'en suis fière !

Laissez une Review ! sa fait toujours plaisir ! et n'oubliez c'est le pain des auteurs !

Grande Princesse du Royaume des Cookies Yaoïstes.


End file.
